


Stand Tall and Fight

by Rebaforever15



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory and the department force M into early retirement much to Bond's annoyance. SPOILERS FOR SKYFALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stand Tall and Fight

Bond/M

James had returned to work 2 weeks after M had ordered him to take a holiday. After everything that had taken place at Skyfall with Silva, James had gone above and beyond his duty to her. When she was recovering in hospital from her gunshot wound, James had never left her side, except to change or eat. When she had finally been allowed to go home, he had insisted on staying in her guest room to help her recouperate. M had been dead set against the idea but James wasn't a man who would accept no for an answer.

During the time he spent with M at her home, he had become well aware of the pressure she was receiving from the higher chains of command. When M had sent him on holiday , he'd made her promise him that she wouldn't give into Mallory and the department, so when he had returned to MI6 and walked into her office to find Mallory in her place, he wasn't happy.

"Ahh Bond. How nice of you to join us back in the land of the living."

"What the hell are you doing here, where's M?"

"As of last week, I am now the new M."

"WHAT. They fired her."

"She took early retirement. Wise decision in my opinion."

"You'll forgive me if I don't share your joy."

"Come on Bond, lets face it, she'd ran her course. The whole Silva fiasco was proof of that."

"M still has a hell of a lot to give. It's what she does best. She's not one to just sit around at home."

"Well maybe she should be. She's not exactly a young woman anymore."

"What the hell does her age have to do with anything. She's bloody good at this job, she's the best. She understands and treats the people who work for her with respect."

"Sentimental indeed." Mallory muttered.

"Excuse me."

"I accused M of being sentimental about you, remember. Perhaps it wasn't one sided."

James stood across from Mallory silently. He could try arguing with him but the truth was he was right.

"I'm not officially due back in here until tomorrow, so if you don't mind, I'll be going."

"As you wish. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sir."

James walked briskly to the door and slammed it shut behind him. There was no way he was letting this guy take over MI6.

M was sitting in her lounge listening to Joni Mitchell singing her classic Both Sides Now when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a big sigh as she got up to answer it. She opened it to find Bond standing on her doorstep.

"Bond. What the hell are you doing here."

"Can I come in."

"I suppose. Should I feel honoured that you used the front door for once."

"Are you going to stand there moaning about this or are you going to let me in."

She stepped aside and allowed him in. He made his way through to her lounge. When she followed him through, he was standing infront of her with his arms folded. Clearly by the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." She said.

"Clearly."

"Bond I…"

"What the hell happened. What did we agree to before I left."

"I know, but…"

"M, you took early retirement. Why?"

"I'm just not good at it anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, ofcourse you are."

"People are dead because of me. Maybe they were right, perhaps I am too old for this now."

James could see all the energy in her had deflated. She had lost her determination, that glow she had. He moved closer to her and took hold of her hand and guided her over to the sofa, making her sit down beside him.

"Look, I know that you feel awful about the deaths of those Agents but it wasn't your fault. Silva is the one who caused all this and then he shot you. You have to stop blaming yourself and you can't let people like Mallory push you out of a job you were destined for."

"Nothing seems to be going right at the moment."

"Well drinking won't help you either." He said, noticing the 2 empty wine bottles on the table.

"You're one to talk."

"There you are then, I know what I'm talking about, don't I."

"Why do you care so bloody much. As long as you get your job done, why does it matter to you who's running things."

"I don't like him. He's not you."

"What if I can't make it through this Bond."

"You will. You're a strong willed, independent woman and you have me, Tanner, Q and Moneypenny to back you up. You can do this. Stand tall and fight."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

M sat opposite James with a look of worry displayed on her features. How, after everything they had been through together, could he still have so much faith in her.

"M, did you hear what I said."

"You told me to stand tall and fight."

"Well."

"I don't know."

She got up from the sofa and went to stand infront of the fireplace. James could see she was scared, which was understandable given recent events. He got up and came up behind her, placing a hand on her back, bringing her around to face him.

"I know it scares you M. Silva's dead, everyone connnected to him is either dead or locked up. They can't get to you. You're our head of MI6, not bloody Mallory. He doesn't understand how things work, he doesn't know how to handle the people who work for him, you do. We need you back, Tanner bless him, is so pissed off with Mallory that he's thinking about a transfer."

"What, he can't."

"He will if you don't come back."

"That's blackmail."

"Admit it M, you'd be bored out of you head without us to look forward to everyday. You're not the type of woman to retire, you have to much energy, too much dedication to your country to just give it all up."

"You're not even back a day and already you miss me."

James leaned in closer, pulling her towards him.

"I miss you like crazy. Arguing with you is the best part of my day. Lets not give that up."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you off too?"

"Well I need to make a phone call. I'll need to stop them processing my retirement, don't I." She smiled.

"That's my girl." James whispered to himself.

M opened her eyes the next morning to the light shining through her window. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7.30am. She got up and showered and changed before heading through to the kitchen. As she was about to walk through she noticed James sleeping soundly on her sofa. She walked over to him and saw how peaceful he looked. The man who had risked heaven and hell for her.

"Bond, wake up." She said, shaking him slightly.

He stirred from his sleep to see M hovering over him, dressed in one of her dress suits and in James opinion, his most favourite. It showed of every beautiful curve to her body and showed off her beauty.

"Did I say you could stay here last night."

"No Ma'am."

"Then why did you."

"Maybe I wanted to makesure you made it in today."

"You think I'll chicken out."

"Well I know you were scared and I don't blame you."

"Look you're getting what you want. I'm going back."

James looked at her suspiciously and dragged her down to sit beside him.

"It is what you want aswell, isn't it. I mean you're not just doing this for me, for Tanner."

"A lot of it is for you and Tanner but you were right about what you said."

"What did I say."

"That I'd be bored out of my mind and you're right. I would be. I'm going to need a lot of support from you all. I can count on you, can't I."

James gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug, which she accepted without fuss.

"Oh M, ofcourse you can count on me. Always."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

M stood by at the kitchen sink drying the breakfast dishes as she waited for James to have a quick shower. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders.

"M, you okay."

"Sorry, oh yes, I'm fine."

"You're nervous."

"A little."

James made M turn around to face him and smiled at her.

"You are one of the toughest women I know and you have no idea how much fun it's going to be to see you chuck Mallory out."

"I am relishing that part. I suppose we should get going."

"I'm proud of you. I want you to know that. After all you've been through, you've come out stronger for it."

"If I didn't have you, I might not be here. You're always protecting me."

"It's my job."

"What you did for me wasn't part of your job. You destroyed your family home for me, you don't do that for just anyone."

"You're right, I wouldn't do it for just anyone. You have always meant more to me than any other woman who's come and gone from my life."

"Your Mother figure, am I." She smirked.

"Oh M, far from it."

He gave her a wicked grin and before she knew it his lips were firmly placed on hers. The moment it happened, he felt her respond, bringing her arms up around his neck.

"That wasn't very professional 007."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't care less. You nearly died, it made me realise how inportant the little things in life are. How important you are."

"I'm an old woman James. I'm not young and pretty."

"You know what, you're right. You're not young and pretty."

"Well there you are then."

"You're more than that, you're beautiful."

"What."

"I said you're beautiful. I thought that about you the day I first met you and you've never changed."

"Dear boy, you are a charmer."

"I mean it."

"Yes, I think you do. Personally I think you need your head read but…"

"You're gonna do great today. You're gonna walk in there and chuck Mallory out on his fat ass, and I'm gonna be there to watch."

"I'm beginning to feel a little sorry for Mr Mallory now."

"It'll pass. Come on, we better not be late."

M linked her arm with James as they headed out the door. When James pulled up outside MI6, he saw the nervous look on M's face. He reached across and grasped her hand on his.

"It'll be okay."

"Why the hell am I so bloody nervous. I've been doing this job for over 30 years."

"Hey, you had a massive shock mere months ago and it's thrown you. You just need time."

"I can do this. Come on lets go."

He got out of the car and went around to help M out. They made their way upto, what was now Mallory's office to see Eve Moneypenny sitting at her desk. She looked up and saw them approaching and smiled.

"James, M, erm, what do I call you now."

"It's still M."

"How can you still be M if Mallory's M. I'm a little confused." She said.

"Mr Mallory won't be staying for very much longer, I'm afraid." M smirked.

"Does he know that."

"What do you think Eve." James winked.

"He won't be happy."

"I'm sure I can handle Mallory." M replied.

"Do you want me to come in with you." James asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Just wait out here. I know where you are."

"You'll be fine." He said, rubbing her arm.

Eve sat watching the interaction between them and began to get suspicious. M removed herself from James grasp and walked into her office. Mallory stopped what he was doing and looked up at who had just waltzed into his office.

"M."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

M stood in the doorway, showing as much courage as she could muster even though she was shaking like mad underneath.

"Good Morning Mallory."

"Well, I must say this is a surprise. What can I do for for you."

"Well for a start, you can get your ass out of my chair."

"You what?"

James was sitting outside the office trying to listen to what was being said on the other side of the door. He looked over at Eve and noticed the strange look she was giving him.

"Eve, why do you keep staring at me."

"Huh, oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Why are you though."

She got up from her desk and walked over to take a seat next to him.

"Can I ask you a personal question."

"Well, it depends on what it is."

"It's about M."

"Okay. What about her."

"You seem very close to her."

"After what happened can you blame me, I mean I…"

"No, that isn't what I meant. The way you touched her before she went in there. It just seems to me that there's more going on that just M being the Boss. Look James, I'm not judging you, or her for that matter."

"Then why bring it up."

"Because I like her. Underneath that touch exterior lies a heart of gold. Don't hurt her."

"That couldn't be further from my mind. I won't hurt her Eve, I couldn't, not after everyhing we've been through." He replied, smiling.

"What the hell do you mean, you're back."

"I really can't say it any clearer Mallory."

"You retired."

"Yes I did, foolish of me ofcourse. To allow a man like you, push me out."

"I didn't force you out M. You admitted yourself that you'd lost your edge."

"Well it's returned, and so have I. So if you don't mind. Move." She ordered.

Mallory got up from his seat and went to stand infront of her, causeing her to step back a little.

"You haven't heard the last of this M."

"Oh, I think I have."

M looked at how angry he was and her face softened just for a few moments.

"Mallory, for what it's worth I am sorry. You've done a great job in my absence and I appreciate it."

"So that's it, is it. I'm out, just like that."

"You'll be going back to your old post, immediate effect."

"I won't forget this in a hurry M".

Mallory stormed towards the door and stopped suddenly when M spoke his name.

"I never did thank you for saving my life in court."

"No you didn't"

"Well I am now. Thank you Mallory and good luck."

James looked up as the door opened and Mallory went storming past.

"I take it that's my queue to go in."

Eve gave him a cheeky grin as James got up and walked into M's office. He closed the door and looked at M to see her standing with her back to him, her hands firmly on her desk, clearly trying to steady her. He walked up behind her and drew his arms around her waist, startling her.

"James, honestly. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I walked, I walked up. Are you alright." He asked, the sound of concern showing in his voice.

"I will be. I must admit I felt a little sorry for Mallory."

"To hell with him."

"James, be fair. He did help us when Silva showed up at court."

"I guess so. Anyway, he's gone now. You're back where you belong."

"I feel like I'm just starting again."

"You'll be okay."

"I may need to lean on you a lot. Are you okay with that."

"More than okay. I'm here whenever you need me."

She gave him a small smile before reaching up and pulling him towards her and kissing him, happy in the fact that she had all the support she was ever going to need.

Fin xx


End file.
